


Don't Ask, Don't Tell.

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie and Jon decide to tell the others that they're together.They already know.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell.

"We should tell the others." Jon, pretending to feel much more nonchalance than he actually did, sat down beside Richie and started playing with his hair, a habit he'd taken to ever since he'd cut his hair short. He was smiling, but beyond the facade Richie could see the nervousness in his eyes, which only made his reason for brining it up in the first place that much more mysterious. 

Richie frowned. Where had that come from? Sure, he seriously doubted that, after all this time, after years spent laughing together, bonding together, that they'd be rejected, but there was still doubt, because it'd never been a real conversation that had been brought up and what the guys would think of two of the members of the band they'd been apart of for, what? seven years? sneaking around and doing the exact thing they'd promised not to from the start- keep secrets about things that could jeopardize the future of the band. 

Granted, the chance of the secret getting out was low, but Richie worried. Richie worried _alot,_ but he was sure, deep inside, that the guys wouldn't tell anybody. No matter if they approved or not, they'd keep the secret, and whatever happened next would happen. 

"Why?" Richie asked. He kept his voice neutral, not betraying the confusion he felt. Jon pursed his lips and shrugged, "It's unfair to keep it a secret anymore. They're like family, aren't they?" 

Richie couldn't help but see the point that Jon was trying to make. They were like family, like brothers, in fact. Tico and Dave and Alec deserved so much more than to be kept in the dark about this. But still, nobody could be sure what the reactions would be. Maybe, there'd be anger over how long it'd been kept a secret, or that they'd endangered the band and its sucess. There was no telling how to situation would unfold. Maybe only one of them would be mad, maybe two, maybe all. 

Jon smiled and rubbed Richie's shoulder. "If you don't want to tell them, it's alright." He said. "It was just an idea." 

Richie knew this. But if they didn't tell the guys now, then when would they? Would they spend the rest of their lives hiding this secret because of fear? Would they grow old, still hiding behind this facadé? 

"Let's do it." Richie said, and Jon's answering grin was enough to make Richie's reply worth it. 

\----------

"Alec, you're chewing too loudly." 

"Well, you're talking too loudly." 

"I have to talk loud so that you can hear me over your chewing."

Tico closed his eyes, took a deep breathe in, a long breathe out, and seemed to gather himself. "Can you two stop acting like overgrown kids?" He asked in a resigned tone, opening the newspaper he'd bought at the store and focusing on it instead of the half-hearted glare that Alec gave him a second later. 

The group was gathered in a hotel room, scattered and eating breakfast while enjoying the temporary peace. The night before, Richie and Jon had agreed to tell the group about their..endeavors, and were sitting together, giving each other pointed looks while they tried to gather the courage. 

Dave huffed. "I'm not the one acting like he hasn't eaten since july." He said, but didn't argue any further. 

Silence fell, broken only by Alec's purposefully loud chewing, the sound of Tico turning the pages of the newspaper and Dave accidentally clinking his fork against his plate as he tried to scoop up the last of his eggs. 

Richie looked at Jon, and saw the determined look on his face, the kind that said he was going to do it and wouldn't back down. 

' _It's now or never.'_ Richie thought. He smiled at Jon and cleared his throat loudly enough to get Tico's attention. 

"Do you need some water?" The drummer offered politely, and Richie shook his head, preparing himself. Rejection or not, this was a huge turning point, a vast change from the previous seven years of their lives, entwined by music. 

There might be anger. There might be sadness. But it was time, and whatever might happen next, at least both of them could say that they said it, and that they accepted it. 

1...2....3. 

"We're Together." Both Richie and Jon said in a rush, loudly enough that it wouldn't be a surprise if the people on either side of their room had heard it. Richie could feel his heart, beating rapidly against his chest, as he looked from each and every face....and saw amusement. 

Judging by Jon's shocked expression, he was equally as confused by the looks of the faces of their friends. 

"YES! Ha! Alec, you owe me five bucks!" Dave leaped from his chair, pointed at the aforementioned bassist, and then turned toward Richie and Jon with his arms outstretched. "We already knew, guys!" 

Richie let out a burst of nervous laughter, placing his hand against his chest in an effort to calm his panicked heart. ' _What the hell???'_

Tico set aside his newspaper. "You guys weren't very subtle." He said, smiling at the looks of utter bewilderment. "It's not like we're blind. You guys kissing is a major signal that you two are together." 

Alec begrudgingly handed Dave the promised money. "Yeah. We've known since, like, '86." Grinning like a mischievous monkey, Alec leaned back in his chair. "You guys really should learn situational awareness, but we're not mad." 

Jon ran his hands through his hair, looking immensely relieved and happy, his smile slowly turning into a grin. 

Richie felt equally relieved, reassured in his friends' being _okay_ with it. They could've come out years ago and been fine, but what was done had been done, and in that moment, he couldn't have been happier. Reaching out and pulling Jon into a hug, feeling Jon reciprocate, that weight that had been on his shoulders for years disappearing, replaced by a lightness that felt comforting. 

"Alec, you have me fake money, you jerk." 


End file.
